


That Millie of Mine

by SeriouslyTam



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslyTam/pseuds/SeriouslyTam
Summary: Millie has plans for after the war.Susan privately considers what that might look like.





	That Millie of Mine

She says that when the war’s over she’ll take me away. We’ll explore all of the lands that we’re decoding messages about. Just the two of us in an empty train carriage. Her hand in mine as we wander down a quiet Paris street. Her lips on my neck in a Berlin club. Hotel rooms where we tear off our clothes and forget the city we’re in that day. Art galleries and museums. Castles and cathedrals.

 

I imagine how every sweet moment could happen, lying in my cot by myself. My hand creeps down and caresses my lips. Here’s a kiss stolen. My pulse is quickening. Here she presses her leg to mine. I drift a finger to press on my button. She’s pulling me into her. I work to find a rhythm. I can hear a moan. Mine or hers? I can hear a moan. Mine. She covers my mouth. But that’s the dream. She isn’t here, and I am moaning louder. Dream Millie is grinning up at me now, her head between my knees. My pace has quickened. I am pressing harder. She dips her head into my crotch and flicks at the bead there with her strong tongue. I’m still so loud, surely the other girls can hear me. Fuck. I don’t care. Moan. I feel the pressure building steadily. Sigh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Millie’s pace and mine are the same. She takes a dream hand and gently inserts 3 fingers into me. I take my second hand and roughly do the same to myself. Pressure continues to build within me, and my moans are louder, closer together. I feel the end approaching. The moment I cannot hold back. Dream Millie is still working to satisfy me. It comes. I come. Dream Millie kisses up my stomach as a warmth overcomes my whole body. My movements become less frantic. More tender. My moans have subsided into a heavy breath, I feel like I’ve sprinted miles. Like I’ve sprinted miles for Millie.

 

A postcard. That’s all I have of her. She says she’s having a wonderful time across the pond, describes the food she’s eaten, the art she’s enjoyed, the people she’s met. It all sounds indescribable. Yet, there’s a touch of sadness in her words. An unwritten tinge of regret. I know what it means. “You should see the Eiffel tower, it’s as marvelous as we always thought.” I should be there. Seeing the world with her. But it was a dream we told each other to see us through the war. It wasn’t real. Silly girls making up stories so they can survive the horrors we knew were happening across the pond. Except. Millie was always so earnest. Her eyes shone with a magnificent feeling when she looked at me. She made me feel like we were the only two people in the world in those moments. Timothy looks at me like that sometimes. It doesn’t have the same effect.


End file.
